thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Fuck
Ro Ro and Jamal just fuck. Lyrics ''Ro Ro & Jamal Blue One Mally Ro Ro (hell, yeah) 1: Ro Ro We fucked a little bit too much, much All of the bitches start to cum Watch that cum fly A damn position dance Can't find my cloak or man Where are my keys? Mall take me home, home. ''Ro Ro What's going on, on with the whores? I love my Mally, bitches, but I can't fuck him anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this boy? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Ro Ro Just fuck. Gonna fuck my Mall. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck. 2: Ro Ro Wish Mall would cum all in my mouth How'd I turn my cloak inside out, what the fuck, right? Control all your blades, babe "Kahns all have horns," they say And we're all killin' hoes tonight Ro Ro What's going on, on with the whores? I love my Mally, bitches, but I can't fuck him anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this boy? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Ro Ro Just fuck. Gonna fuck my Mall. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck. 3: Jamal When I come through on the dance floor slicin' all throughout them all Can believe my eyes so many bitches, they all got flaws And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryin' kill 'em all with a claw I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and latch onto Ro until tomorrow, yeah Ro Ro I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirlin' on this dick, 'round and 'round And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the mean time stay, let me watch you suck me down and... Ro Ro Fuck. Gonna fuck my Mall. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck. Ro Ro Mall's psychotic, I'm hypnotic, together we're cray-symphonic Mall's psychotic, I'm hypnotic, together we're electronic Mall's psychotic, I'm hypnotic, together we're cray-symphonic Mall's psychotic, I'm hypnotic, together we're electronic Ro Ro & Jamal Mall, use your muscle, eat me out, stroke it, hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, pound it, condom, bleed it Fuck this ass though (I got it) Only yours though (I got it) Ro Ro Just fuck. Gonna fuck my Mall. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Ridin' that dick Just fuck. Rape that record babe. Suckin' Mall's dick. Just fuck. Not gettin' beat. Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh (Fuck that record baby, fuck) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck.